It is often necessary to secure soft tissues, tendons and ligaments to bone during orthopedic surgical procedures in both human and animal patients. One way to attach soft tissue to a bone is to implant an anchor member into a hole formed in the bone. A suture strand is secured to the anchor member and, thus, is available for assisting in the attachment of soft tissues, tendons and ligaments to the bone.
Sometimes it is necessary to locate biologic material around the anchor member in the bone hole to enhance the holding ability of the anchor member in the bone hole. In doing so, it may be challenging to locate the biologic material into the bone hole while keeping the suture strand extending from the anchor member away from contact with the biologic material.